


Something like this

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Basically Just Smut, F/F, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!sakura, because god okay i've wanted to write something like this for a while whoops, dont even try to tell me aoi isnt loud during sex, omega!aoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut between Alpha!Sakura and Omega!Aoi after Junko tries to get with Aoi. Sakura ain't having that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something like this

"Asahina," Sakura groaned softly, her hands stroking down tan-skinned hips. Her hands were bloodied and Junko lay in the corner, her body twitching; her groan of pain echoed, and Sakura eyed her coolly. She didn't like being so violent about things, but her girl, /her/ omega, she was in season. 

Sakura breathed softly into brown hair. She touched Asahina's hips again, murmured, and licked down across the nape of Asahina's neck; the scent of heat strengthened. Asahina scooted back against her and Sakura tugged her shorts down quietly, groaning in delight at the sensation of hot, slick, flesh. 

Her cock ached. She was one of the alphas who did not always display, until they were confronted with an omega in season, or were willingly dispersing hormones. 

Sakura probably would have gone slower if Asahina hadn't reached back and grasped at her length, if she hadn't eased up Sakura's skirt.

As it was, Sakura reached forward and curled her fingers around Asahina's hips. Her body arched over Asahina's back and she growled, softly, nipped and kissed the back of the swimmer's neck as she pulled her backwards. 

The sound Asahina made as Sakura thrust into her was wonderful enough but then she was so wet, so tight; her heat made her clench down and Sakura hissed out. She wasn't entirely a virgin, she'd fooled about with Kenshiro once or twice, but he was gone, and--

"N-hhahh~! S-Sakura-C-hhnnn--" 

Her back arched amazingly and Sakura began to plow into the girl beneath her, arms wrapped tight around Asahina's chest, squeezing her breasts in large hands. "I'm here," she found herself saying, growling. 

"I'm here--A-ah--Asahina."

Aoi was trying to rock back into her but Sakura wasn't giving her a chance to do it and she could feel the swelling of her knot, and she knew that now was the time most other alphas would--start talking, but she wasn't too sure about that; her face pushed into Aoi's hair and she --

"Can I h-ahhhh~ahh--hh--have---o-hh~ -- your--your pups, S--ahh! Ohgod--Sakura-chan?" 

A shudder shot down Sakura's spine and she felt the swelling of her knot, felt Asahina clamping down in near-orgasm-- "You can have /litters/ of them."

Aoi came, locking tight around her, and Sakura thrust a few more times, before her knot swelled tight enough to close off Aoi's cunt, to start shooting deep inside of her; Sakura put one hand on the ground and trembled, her face twisted into an expression of pleasure as Asahina shook out her climax, coming again and again with each shot of her seed.


End file.
